An Awful Lot of Running
by BlazingFang
Summary: When the Doctor, Amy, and Rory are turned into 12-year-olds and transported to Leota Junior High, there are problems enough. But they got sent to a new universe where their whole lives are normally a TV show- and the TV show is ahead of them. It's up to three seventh grade girls to get them back to the right universe before they see their own future- namely, Rory and Amy's deaths.


**Hey, guys! It's time for another story! But here's some information first: ****That conversation at the beginning actually happened- everything is true up until Mr. Roche calls for our attention.**

**So, uh, I hope you guys enjoy this! Please review! It would make my day :3**

****NOTE: This is one of my first stories about humans/timelords. I usually write about cats. Don't judge me if I'm not very good at this XD****

****DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who!****

"Everything is Megan's fault," I announced. Megan looked up from her paper in surprise.

"What?! Why?!" Jessi snickered as I continued.

"If the world blows up, it's going to be all Megan's fault." Megan rolled her eyes and pointedly looked at the wall.

"However," Jessi said suddenly, "That means that if the TARDIS landed at Leota, that would be Megan's fault too."

"Yeah!" I agreed enthusiastically. "And we would all throw Megan a HUGE party and stuff!" Jessi laughed.

"Yeah!"

"Oh, oh, wait," I giggled. "It would be my fault too, because I'm so amazing. But I guess it would also be the fault of whatever problem there was at Leota that the Doctor came to fix." I frowned. "So I guess we'd have to throw _it_ a party too..."

Jessi threw her head backwards, cackling. "Or maybe the Doctor came because we're just so amazing that he wanted us to be his companions!"

"YES!" I shrieked, earning a few strange looks from kids sitting nearby. I glanced at Megan. She was still facing the wall, hunched over her worksheet. _She probably thinks we're such geeks, talking about Doctor Who when we're supposed to be working on planning our science experiment._ I turned back to Jessi and placed a hand over my heart, sticking the other arm out dramatically as I cried,

"He simply couldn't stand my amazingness!" Jessi and I were practically howling by now, with tears in our eyes from all the laughter. Suddenly, Mr. Roche's voice interrupted our antics.

"All right, if I could have everybody's attention up here, please!" He called. We all turned in our seats to face the teacher. To our surprise, he wasn't alone. There was a girl standing beside him. She had long, straight ginger hair with a black headband. Her sweater was a dark shade of red, and she wore black leggings with red tennis shoes. She gave the class a small smile, but her eyes flitted from student to student nervously. When her gaze fell on me, I gave her a small nod and a blink in greeting. I could almost feel her relaxing. Mr. Roche looked at the girl and beamed.

"There is going to be a new student in our class from now on! I would like you all to give a warm welcome to Amelia!"

"Amy," She corrected quickly, then instantly looked nervous again.

"Oh, alright, Amy." Mr. Roche made a mental note of the nickname.

"Amy, you can go sit with DeeDee, Jessi, and Megan, since Ethan has, er...deserted them." It was true. The students were divided into groups of four for our lab stations, but our fourth member, a boy named Ethan, refused to sit with us. So it was just the three of us.

Amy walked quickly across the room and climbed onto the empty stool next to mine, so she sat next to me and across from Jessi. Jessi and I were still getting the "I'm-Not-Paying-Attention-To-You-Thank-You-Very-Mu ch" treatment from Megan, but she at least bothered to turn around and smile politely at Amy before resuming her wall-staring. I watched her for a moment, then shrugged and gave my full attention to Amy.

"So, you're Amy, then?" She nodded. I grinned.

"Awesome! I'm Deirdre, but all my friends call me DeeDee." Jessi waved from across the table.

"I'm Jessica! My friends call me Jessi." Megan turned back to the table.

"I'm Megan, but my friends call me...Megan." Amy laughed, and I giggled. It made me happy when someone else was happy- especially the shy new girl. My eyes caught on a white sheet of paper that was clutched in her hand.

"What's that?"

"What's what? Oh, that! That's my schedule." She held out the piece of paper to me, and I surveyed it quickly.

"Awesome!" I repeated. "We have second, fourth and sixth period together!"

"Not to mention first period," Jessi added, as she attempted to lean over the desk and read Amy's schedule upside-down. I raised an eyebrow at her, and then read it out loud for her own wellbeing. It wouldn't look good for any of us if she fell over the table and landed on her head.

"1st Period: Life Science- Roche

2nd Period: Social Studies- Zitzmann

3rd Period: Language Arts- Dickson

4th Period: Art- Rowan

5th Period: Challenge Math- Sackman

6th Period: Health and Fitness- Barnum

Pride: Sackman." When I finished, Jessi sat back down on her stool.

"She's in our Pride, too," She commented. My eyes lit up.

"Hey, we've got Pride together!" Amy frowned.

"Pride?" She queried.

"Pride is like our homeroom," I explained. "Leota Lions and stuff. Because lions live in prides."

2nd Period passed by uneventfully. Amy was introduced, and she was seated at the table behind me and to the right, with Gisele, Zainab, and another girl whose name I didn't know.

3rd Period English was even more boring. Mrs. Horst showed us how to correct our own narratives.

Lunch, however, was maybe a bit too interesting. I bought my usual- a turkey sandwich with cheese, olives, and lettuce, along with a bag of potato chips and an orange-flavored Izze- and proceeded to the table where I usually sat with my two friends, Kristina and Ruby. Ruby was sitting at the table, and Kristina was trying to hide from me behind a skinny metal pole while wearing a rainbow tye-dye sweatshirt. This was, of course, completely normal. But the odd part was that Ruby wasn't alone- Amy was at the table with her, as well as two boys who I didn't recognize.

"Hi, Amy!" I said cheerfully, as I set down my food. Ruby turned to me in surprise.

"Do you two know each other?" Amy nodded.

"DeeDee's in my science and my social studies class," She explained. Ruby nodded.

"Well, DeeDee, this is Amy's friend Rory." She motioned to one of the boys, who had light brown hair.

"And this is their friend John." She motioned to the other boy, who had slightly darker hair. But something he was wearing caught my attention.

"Is that a..._bow tie?_" I asked incredulously. John looked mildly offended, but before he could say anything, I was talking to Ruby again, in a scornful voice.

"So there just _happened_ to be three new students on the same day, in the middle of the school year? And they just _happened _to be in a bunch of our classes?" Ruby paused, mouth open, not knowing how to respond.

"Well, yeah," Said Kristina, who had emerged from behind the post. I would not be convinced.

"And they _know_ each other! They were already friends! I refuse to accept this as coincidence. It's not normal. It's _weird_."

"Um, I hate to interrupt, but we're still here," John said, breaking into my conspiracy theory just before I could launch into an intricate pattern of reasons for why they were spies or ninjas or anything other than normal students. I stared at him.

"Say that again?"

"What?"

"Anything. Say something."

"Um...Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers!" I spun around to face Ruby.

"Oh my God! Ruby! Rubyrubyruby! Tell me I'm not imagining it! Tell me this isn't a coincidence- it would be the greatest day of my whole freaking life! Oh my God, Ruby!" Ruby looked at me, startled.

"What?"

"Amy. Rory. John. HE'S GOT A FRICKIN' BRITISH ACCENT!" Ruby stared at me. I groaned.

"Ruby, what have you been talking about _nonstop_ since the beginning of the school year?" Ruby frowned.

"Um...Doctor Wh-" She stopped mid-sentence and stared at me. I could practically hear the gears turning in her head.

"...Oh."

"Yeah, 'Oh'!" I snapped. "What did you think?"

"I'm...not sure." She gave a nervous giggle. I bit my lip and lowered my voice.

"Do you think they're real?" I whispered. Ruby hesitated.

"I don't know," She admitted.

"Well, there's one way to find out." Ruby inhaled sharply.

"You're not just going to..._ask_, are you?" She asked incredulously.

"Actually, that's not exactly what I planned to do. Watch and see." My eyes sparkled mischeviously, as I turned back to the threesome and looked John in the eyes.

"Can I ask you something?" He gave a short nod. I took a breath. This was it. If I was right, he would show some sign of strong emotions when I asked the question. If I was wrong...I wasn't sure what his reaction was going to be.

"Does the name Donna Noble mean anything to you?" John sat up instantly on the bench, and actually leaned forward over the table, asking in a low, serious tone,

"Where did you hear that name?" Ruby let out a shriek and fell backwards off the bench. Kristina ran forward at the last second and managed to catch her before she hit the cement. I beamed at John, and then asked another question:

"Well, Doctor. Been on any exciting time-traveling adventures lately?"

"Bananas are good." I turned and saw Ruby holding a banana.

"Not now, Ruby!" I snapped.

"Always bring a banana to a-"

"Ruby! Shut up! You're going to embarrass us and make them feel weird."

"Um, if it's any consolation, we already feel weird," Rory called from across the table. I dismissed this as unimportant and opened my mouth, turning back to John. But before I could say anything, there was a loud ringing sound. I narrowed my eyes.

"Crap," I muttered under my breath, jumping backwards off the bench. I grabbed what remained of my lunch and ran inside the cafeteria, ducking and weaving to avoid the flood of students coming out. I threw away the trash and spun around to find myself face-to-face with John. He took a step towards me, and I noticed he seemed almost...angry.

"I need to know-"

"Sorrygottagobyecan'tbelateformath!" I squeaked, cutting him off. I sprinted past him and took a right, heading up into the 600 building that held my locker and my 4th Period math class.

As soon as I stepped into Ms. Sackman's room, I knew I was in trouble. There were three new kids in the room- John/Doctor, Amy and Rory. _Oh, God,_ I though, panicking. _I'm going to die. It figures that all three of them just HAPPENED to have the same math class as me, Ruby, and Jessi! Oh my God, if I don't die of embarrassment first, John/Doctor is gonna frickin' kill me._

"Attention, class! If you could please look to the front of the room?" Ms. Sackman called. There was a new seating chart shown on the document camera.

"We have three new students: Amy, Rory, and John. Because of these additions, we're going to have to do some rearranging. Amy, Ruby, Rory, and Jessi will be sitting at a table group together." I felt my hands start to sweat. _Don't put me with him. Please, please, please don't put us together!_

"Of course, that leaves two extras, so Deirdre and John will be sitting at the far back table together."

I wanted to sink into the ground and die. It was better than John/Doctor killing me. _That was stupid. That was the stupidest thing I have ever said. Why did I say that? I don't know what got into me._ One thing was for certain: He wanted answers. And I had no idea how the heck I was supposed to tell them to him. I knew the answers he was looking for, of course- but you don't just walk up to somebody and say "Hey, I know everything about your life because people have made a TV series about you and my friends and I are totally addicted to it so yeah.".

So...I was pretty much screwed.


End file.
